leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Aggron (Pokémon)
|} Aggron (Japanese: ボスゴドラ Bossgodora) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 42. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Aggron using the Aggronite. Biology Aggron is a huge, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily black with plates of silver-colored armor. The armor on its head has two pairs of holes with horns protruding from the foremost holes. Its forehead plating extends past its upper jaw in a small point. It has sky-blue eyes, and two nostril-like holes on the tip of its upper jaw. On the rim of its mouth are several pointed, fang-like protrusions and the nape of its neck and back have gray-silver armor sections. It has wide, blunt spikes on its shoulders, and gray-silver bands on its arms and legs. Its hands and feet each have three claws. It has a thick, long, black tail that it can swing at enemies. Mega Aggron is bulkier and more heavily plated than its previous state. The horns on its forehead are now shorter, and it has a third, wider horn on its nose. Using its horns, it is said to be able to destroy a steel tank.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Aggron A spike projects downward from both its upper and lower jaw. The protrusions on its shoulders are longer and curve toward its head, and new spikes thrust from holes in its armbands. Its tail is thicker with two bands around it. The gouges in Aggron's armor from previous battles are worn as mementos. The more wounds it has, the more it has battled. It claims a large as its territory and fiercely defends it from trespassers. If its environment is damaged by a flood or a forest fire, it will restore the area by bringing in topsoil and planting trees. It burrows through the strongest of bedrock and digs tunnels, as it searches for iron to eat. Its horns, which it uses to dig through bedrock when seeking food, grow a little longer at a time and can be used to determine its age. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Aggron debuted in A Hole Lotta Trouble, under the ownership of Steven Stone. The Iron Armor Pokémon was used to send flying before being recalled into its Poké Ball. An Aggron appeared in Pikachu's Summer Festival, where it sent a to kidnap an to sing for him and his children. An Aggron appeared in Shocks and Bonds, under the ownership of Johnny. It was used in a Double Battle against 's , and was defeated by its . Jessie and James were temporarily given a and Aggron in Grating Spaces. The two Pokémon were used to battle Ash's Donphan and Brock's Steelix. Along with Charizard, Aggron was returned to , who meant to give them to Butch and Cassidy. An Aggron appeared in Bibarel Gnaws Best!, under the ownership of the head engineer. It was used to attack a alongside a and , but Bibarel dodged its attack. It was eventually defeated by Ash's Buizel's super-effective . In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2), used an Aggron to block up passages in a cave in order to prevent Ash and Kellyn from following him. An Aggron appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind! and Saving the World From Ruins!, where it was one of the Pokémon on Iron Island that had gone crazy due to Team Galactic's actions. An Aggron appeared in Trials and Adulations!, where it fought against Dawn's Mamoswine. An Aggron appeared in Familiarity Breeds Strategy!, under the ownership of Paul. It was used in his Lily of the Valley Conference against , fighting well against Pikachu with its powerful moves. However, it could not stand on the same par as Ash's Infernape and was defeated with a . An Aggron that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Levi and Cherie's Mega Wave. Aggron was used to battle against Ash's Pikachu, Squishy, and . It was later freed from their control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed, and it escaped. An Aggron that can Mega Evolve appeared in The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, under the ownership of Gozu. Gozu sent it out to battle and Faba, where it attacked , , and . It reappeared in Securing the Future!, where it was defeated by Kukui's . Minor appearances An Aggron appeared in Having a Wailord of a Time, under the ownership of a contestant. An Aggron made a cameo appearance in Jirachi: Wish Maker, where used it alongside a in a Double Battle. An Aggron appeared in PK13. A 's Aggron appeared in Like a Meowth to a Flame. Multiple Aggron appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. Also, an Aggron owned by a Trainer won against another Trainer's during the Rota tournament. Dr. Yung used a Mirage Aggron in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. An Aggron made a cameo appearance in Glory Blaze!. Under the ownership of Conway, it battled alongside Dawn's Pachirisu in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. An Aggron, together with its evolutionary family and , appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior, where it helped Ash's friends to stop a sliding glacier. An Aggron appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! An Aggron appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A 's Aggron appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!, where it was entered into the Pokémon Sumo Tournament on Harvest Island. An Aggron that can Mega Evolve into Mega Aggron appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. A Trainer's Aggron that can Mega Evolve appeared in Mega Evolution Special IV as one of the ten Mega Evolved Pokémon that Alain and his had to defeat. A soldier's Aggron appeared during a flashback in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. Pokédex entries s tunnels as it looks for iron to eat.}} . Aggron claims a large mountain for its territory, and fiercely defends it from those who trespass.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A soldier's Aggron appeared in The Redemption, during a fantasy of a story from the past. It was one of the many Pokémon fighting in the great war of Kalos 3,000 years previously. In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In With a Spoink in Your Step II, 's Lairon, nicknamed Rono, evolved into an Aggron after training on . is later seen using an Aggron in Going Green to shatter 's Delta Shield with his attack, it. An Aggron appeared as a Pokémon in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. The Battle Factory rented an Aggron, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Lemme at 'Em, Lapras!. An Aggron appeared in a flashback as a Pokémon trained by the International Police in Innocent Scientist. A Mega Aggron appeared in a fantasy in Lucky Lucario Was Here. An Aggron capable of Mega Evolving appeared in a fantasy in the . In Pinsir Changes, an Aggron drained of its life energy was among several other Pokémon in a similar state at . and were forced to move the Aggron's body to find a Mega Stone. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Aggron was seen under the ownership of Team Galactic in A Surprise Visit from Hareta's Father!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: The EVO Mode banner features an Aggron. * : Aggron is the boss of Boulder Quarry, which can only be accessed through the Special Episode Here Comes Team Charm!. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} ) }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area= , Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Volcano Cave}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Sky Fortress, Fire Temple, Odd Temple}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope (post-ending)}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 2}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 270}} |area=Distortion Land: Withered Cemetery (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 16: Stage 07}} |} |} In events |Monster Week 2 Aggron|English|United States|50|October 25 to 31, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Level 50 Aggron}} |Monster Week 2 Aggron|English|United States|100|October 25 to 31, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Level 100 Aggron}} |2014 Korean World Championship Series Aggron|All|South Korea|50|July 6, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Aggron}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Aggron Mega Aggron Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Aggron Mega Aggron -, -, and moves is 1½×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Head Smash|Rock|Physical|150|80|5||'}} |Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15|*}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} |Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Special moves |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} Side game data |- |- |- s in the ground. It also rams to attack. }} |- |- |- when its Defense is 130 or higher |link='Ieyasu', , , and }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=305 |name2=Lairon |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Rock |evo2= |no3=306 |name3=Aggron |type1-3=Steel |type2-3=Rock}} Sprites Trivia * Aggron is the only dual-typed Pokémon to lose a type upon Mega Evolution. * Mega Aggron is tied with and for the highest base stat of all Pokémon. ** Mega Aggron is also tied with Mega Steelix for the highest single base stat of all Mega Evolved Pokémon. Origin Aggron may be based on the , a monster that eats iron in Korean legend; its draconic appearance was most likely inspired by how it appears in of the legend. It also seems to be based on a and various . As its Pokémon category suggests, its appearance may also be inspired by s. Name origin Aggron may be a combination of aggressive or aggregate (as in aggregate metals), and . Bossgodora may be a combination of boss and dragon, or may be a combination of boss and Kodora ( 's Japanese name). It may also involve god. In other languages " |fr=Galeking|frmeaning=From and king |es=Aggron|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Stolloss|demeaning=From , , and or boss |it=Aggron|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=보스로라 Bosrora|komeaning=Corruption of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=波士可多拉 Bōshìkěduōlā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |ru=Аггрон Aggron|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Rono Notes External links |} de:Stolloss es:Aggron fr:Galeking it:Aggron ja:ボスゴドラ zh:波士可多拉